


A Steven and the Cool Kids Adventure

by DemonAngelSakina



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, bad start, cool kids, cool kids being helpful, friendship is awesome, gem tech being glitchy, good ending, late night breakfast, pseudo-big sibling/little sibling relationship, steven gets lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was bad.<br/>Not "world-ending super-weapon" bad or "corrupted Gem on a rampage" bad...but "don't touch that--oh no" bad."<br/>~<br/>Or...Steven gets lost thanks to Gem tech and the Cool Kids are there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so dipping my toes into the Steven Universe fandom with this fic.  
> I do have part of the second chapter written--planned to make this a couple chapters anyway--but let me know if you want me to continue.
> 
> Headcanon for this is: Jasper was redeemed and joined the Crystal Gems--I guess this would take place prior to the current season. Everyone's still adapting to having Jasper and Lapis present on the team, but so far no one's pummeled eachother yet over anything. And, for fun, the Cool Kids are a romantic trio in this cause why not?
> 
> Enjoy.

This was bad.

Not "world-ending super-weapon" bad or "corrupted Gem on a rampage" bad...but "don't touch that--oh no" bad.

Steven frowned as he walked along the sidewalk in Empire City--the rectangular device in his hand had, finally, stopped sparking electricty and smoking, but that probably only meant that it was a complete lost cause. 

He stopped under a streetlight and looked around the clustered up storefronts crowded together on either side of the street. He looked up at the night sky--skyscrapers and bright lights blocking all of the stars out...even the moon was just barely visible. Cars either sped past him or all-but crawled along the still busy street as too many people to count took in all of the nightlife a big city had to offer

Steven shook his head and dropped his arms to his sides--he wanted to go home. He'd tried asking people which way back to Beach City but everyone ignored him and by now, he'd just given up and decided to try to find his own way. He climbed up on a bench and furiously scrubbed at his eyes--no, he was not going to cry...or, at least, he hoped not.

He lifted the broken device back up to his face to examine it; he tried licking his palm and healing it...but, like the first six times, it didn't do anything. The night had started out so good too--boring, but good...

...His dad had to go up to Keystone, again, for some new parts for the carwash--he'd even had to borrow a trailer from Yellowtail for the trip just to carry everything back tomorrow afternoon--or was it this afternoon now? Steven wasn't sure--had to be after midnight by now.

Connie was sick with the flu--according to both of her parents, the virus had been going around at her school but it wasn't anything to worry about. Nonetheless, Steven had asked Pearl to help him put together a care package for his best friend--Pearl's take on scratch-made chicken noodle and vegetable soup, some herbal teas that Garnet said were supposed to be helpful, and a fruit and vegetable smoothie. Connie had been grateful--Steven would admit, he'd felt abit proud of himself when even Doctor Maheswaran had actually smiled and thanked him for his efforts.

All of the Gems were out on a mission...or missions in this case. 

Garnet had gone solo to an old temple location to take care of a corrupted Gem--atleast, Ruby and Sapphire had eachother to rely on if, bad case scenario, they were split up somehow...though Steven really hoped that didn't happen, mostly because Garnet being 'split up' virtually always meant that she had been either seriously injured or something uttely horrifying--like the Fusion experiments or the Cluster--had happened.

Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot were investigating an old underground Gem facility to make sure that it was still inactive, but Steven suspected that Pearl and Peridot were going to collect any useful materials for their latest engineering feats--even now, they still had to outdo eachother; Amethyst was along for the comedy of watching them argue...and probably being the one they'd make do most of the heaviest lifting--not that Amethyst ever seemed to complain on that part...she called it 'showing off'.

Jasper and Lapis were on another mission, chasing another corrupted Gem--Jasper had jumped at the chance for a good fight...but Lapis would probably be the one to actually defeat the corrupted Gem in question since it was, supposedly, another water-based monster. If Lapis was the one to actually defeat the Gem in question, then Steven knew that they'd all have about a week--at the very least--of Jasper being, as Pearl worded it, 'petulant'. Amethyst, however, preferred to use some fairly specific 'adult' terms that Pearl and Garnet glared at her for--more so if Steven happened to be in the room when the purple Gem said those particular terms.

Thus, Steven had been left home alone, which was alright because he could handle that. But...he had gotten restless and gone for a short walk on the beach and found this bad-luck device sticking out of the sand close to the water. At first, he'd thought it was some tourists' handheld gaming device--plenty had been left behind before--but, after he'd picked it up and wiped it off, it had started to glow and then he'd found himself in downtown Empire City...

..."Why couldn't you just be a video game thing?" Steven muttered with a pout as he poked and prodded the broken screen on the device for a few minutes before setting it on his lap and looking down at his new, star-spangled pajamas--atleast he'd put on his sandals before walking out of the house...he'd just forgotten his cellphone...a jacket...and any kind of money.

Steven looked around again before finally spying the bus depot across the street--if anything, maybe the people who worked there would be able to help. The thought made a bright grin spread over his face and Steven flung himself off of the bench and to the edge of the sidewalk; he looked left and right--Pearl and his dad had always told him to look both ways before crossing a street of any kind--but the cars were coming and going far too quickly for the half-gem to make the sprint across the four lanes.

Steven was about to risk it--maybe he could do that floating thing Garnet and Jasper had told him that his mom could do?--when he saw a woman standing on the corner. With a nod he walked over to her.

"..um, excuse me, miss? Is there a safer way to get across the street?"

The woman looked older up close--too much make-up on her face really...and her tube top and mini-skirt were too short even for how hot the summer had already been--at least she had a jacket to help her keep warm if she needed it...though the thigh-high boots she wore just looked odd. She looked down at the curly-haired boy now at her side--slowly removing the cigarette from between too-red lips.

"Ya just cross 'ere at the cross'alk. Just push the button. Didn't ya folks teach ya that?"

"Uh...not really miss...but thank you." Steven said, smiling as bright as the mid-day sun on the last part; he pushed the button and ran across the street when the traffic stopped, turning midway to wave goodbye and thank you to the nice lady who'd helped him.

Steven jogged up to the bus depot as best he could in pajamas and sandals, and continued to jog into the building. He stopped just inside of the door and looked around--the building had plenty of people milling about or asleep on the rows of chairs...but he couldn't see anyone who looked like an employee or even just someone who could help him.

Steven walked around the large room until he came up to a half-glass-paned wall and looked up.

"Um...excuse me. Can someone help me?"

A dark-skinned woman, probably around his dad's age, looked through the glass at him--she looked nice enough despite how tired the smile on her face was.

"Yes, little boy?"

"Hi. I'm Steven and I'm lost. Can you help me get back to Beach City?" Steven asked as politely as ever--Pearl always said that he should always mind his manners. The woman looked down at him--taking in how he looked.

"Beach City is three hours away from here--give or take traffic conditions."

Steven looked down at his feet and frowned at that--three hours would be a really long walk...maybe even longer since..well...he'd be on foot. He looked back up when he realised someone was now kneeling next to him. The woman looked him over.

"...You're not running away from home, are you?" She said gently and Steven shook his head.

"No ma'am--I'm trying to get home. I live in Beach City and...I, sorta...kinda, accidently ended up here?" People outside of Beach City didn't know about Gem stuff so he wasn't sure how to explain this. "I...was sorta messing with something I probably shouldn't have been messing with." That'd work.

"Alright then...we can just call your parents or guardians.."

"My dad's in Keystone on business stuff and my...guardians are...working; my guardians don't have a cellphone." Steven said--hoping that she didn't notice his attempts to keep the Gems' activities a secret so that he didn't scare this woman who was trying to help him; the woman frowned some but nodded in understanding.

"Is there anyone else you can--?"

"Steven?" Came a familiar voice from across the room; Steven and the woman looked up as an all-too-familiar trio crossed the expanse of the room and Steven couldn't help the wide grin forming on his face.

"Hi Jenny! Hi Sour Cream! Hi Buck! What're you guys doing in Empire City?"

"We were at a concert downtown...but more importantly, what're you doing here, Steven?" Jenny asked, concern in her tone; even Buck and Sour Cream looked concerned and Steven felt bad that he was worrying the 'Cool Kids' right now--he could only imagine how worried his dad or the Gems might be...what if the Gems had all gotten back already and found him missing? Oh...why did Lion have to use the telephone as a chew toy...again?! It was the fourth time this month!

"There was...um...this little accident and..."

The 'Cool Kids' nodded right then, stopping him from explaining further; Buck looked at the woman.

"If it's okay ma'am, we know Steven--we've even looked after him for his dad and..."aunts"...before and we can take him home." Buck said with his most winning and charming smile in place; Sour Cream nodded in agreement, settling his headphones around his neck.  
.  
"I don't know...I would rather release him to a parent or guardian." The woman said sternly, but gently, as Jenny pulled out her cellphone and gave it to Steven.

"Would his dad saying we can take him home work? I'm sure we can call him."

The woman thought on that a moment, then nodded and Steven dialed his dad's cellphone number--hoping that he was still awake...or would wake up anyway. After the sixth ring--and hearing Mr. Universe's choice ringtone of the chorus to "Every Rose Has It's Thorn"--a sleepy Greg Universe finally answered.

_"...uh...H-hello?"_

"Hi dad."

_"...uh, wha...Steven? Wh-what time is it?" A muffled rustling noise followed. "Wh-what's up--yawn--Shu-ball?"_

"There was a little accident--nothing too bad!--but I'm sorta, kinda...maybe?...in Empire City?" Steven said nervously; he swore he heard the cellphone hit the floor...then muffled muttering before...

_"...Gem related?"_

"Yeah...but Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck are here--we just ran into eachother cause they're leaving a concert! Uh...is it okay if they bring me home?"

_"...sure. They're good kids--I'm guessing this is one of their cellphones?"_

"Yeah--it's Jenny's. um...you need to tell the lady at the bus station that they can drive me home." Steven said--passing the phone up to the woman when Greg said okay...and muttered _"bus station?"_ ; after a few minutes, the woman smiled and handed the phone back to Steven.

"Alright then." She said with a small smile as Steven said goodbye and goodnight to his dad and hung up--passing the phone back to Jenny. Buck took off his well-worn red and white jacket and put it on Steven with a shake of his head--the kid really was like a kid brother to them...but a cool one, not a creepy-beyond-all-reason one like Onion was...and that thought just sent a shudder down his spine.

Before he knew it, Steven found himself settled into the front passenger seat of Jenny's car as she drove--Buck and Sour Cream were in the backseat, Sour Cream being 'technical' DJ via his cellphone being plugged into Jenny's radio.


	2. Riding Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " "Sounds like you've had a rough night, baby." Jenny said with a distinctly, sister-like concern...
> 
> "You know what...nothing cures a rough night like late-night breakfast." Buck said with a smirk..."
> 
> or...
> 
> The Cool Kids know how to make any bad night turn good again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm gonna call this the finale for this little short.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

_"...One more time_  
_We're gonna celebrate--oh yeah, alright_  
_Don't stop the dancin'_  
_One more time_  
_We're gonna celebrate--oh yeah,_  
_Don't stop the dancin'_  
_One more time..."_

"Hey Sour Cream, who's this song by?" Steven asked, looking back behind Jenny; Sour Cream smiled some at him--just a faint upturn of his lips.

"Daft Punk, little dude. They're my fave."

"It's catchy." Steven said with a grin as he bopped his head to the beat, mimicking some of the DJ's signature 'scratching' and earning a good-natured laugh from Jenny and Buck; Steven tugged Buck's jacket a bit more closed as the car continued down the city streets towards the city line; Buck looked thoughtful before finally speaking--resting his chin on his fist.

"So...how'd you end up in Empire City, Steven? Some kind of Gem thing, right?"

Steven nodded and passed the broken device back to Buck, who started to look it over; Sour Cream lightly brushed his fingertips over the destroyed screen--it kind of reminded the pair of the time a certain, highly uncool mayor had bought a new smartphone, then promptly dropped it and ran over it with a certain very obnoxious van because he was trying to act 80's hip...again. The memory alone was enough to make Buck want to groan at just how big of a dork his father was--why couldn't his dad be as cool as Mr. Universe or Vidalia? They were awesome!

"Looks kinda like a handheld game...or a tablet." The DJ muttered; Steven nodded and shifted to look back at them.

"That's what I thought too...but it's some kind of transporter-teleporter-thingy--" Sour Cream jerked his hand back as Buck almost dropped the device--both looking wide-eyed at the device as if it had just turned into a poisonous snake and was about to bite them; Steven continued "--But it doesn't work anymore. I don't know how to fix it--I tried healing it with my spit but that was a big bust. First, everything was normal, then it glowed, then I was in Empire City...then it started smoking."

"Sounds like you've had a rough night, baby." Jenny said with a distinctly, sister-like concern; Steven nodded, accepting the broken device when Buck passed it back to him and laying it down across his lap. Sour Cream tapped a finger to his chin in thought before givng Buck a knowing look and an easy, half-grin. Jenny glanced back at the pair in her rearview mirror and smiled--giving a discreet little nod.

"You know what...nothing cures a rough night like late-night breakfast." Buck said with a smirk that all-but promised fun and mischief; he lowered his sunglasses, peering over the rims. "What do you say, Steven? You up for hitting a 24-hour diner with us?"

"Sure! All that walking around made me hungry." Steven said, his mood immediately brightening as he rubbed his hands over his stomach; Jenny laughed and reached a hand over, ruffling the boy's mop of black curls.

"Then...to Pancake Hut!" Buck laughed--what could he say? Steven's enthusiasm was contagious.

After a while, they pulled into the parking lot of the diner just inside Empire City's lines; and the quartet slid out of the car--well...Buck more or less jumped over the side, landing with a practiced ease that earned a laugh from everyone else. Once inside, the Cool Kids guided Steven over to what had long been declared their 'usual table'; a waitress came up and handed each of them a double-sided, laminated menu.

"Hiya folks, I'm Cheryl and I'll be your server tonight. What drinks can I get you started with?"

Buck, Sour Cream, and Jenny all ordered coffee with extra creamers; Steven looked at the menu for a moment before looking back up and asking if he could have hot chocolate. After the server went off to get their drinks, Steven looked back at the group.

"Thank you for offering to take me home, guys."

"Don't sweat it, little dude." Buck said with a small smile. "Not like we would've left you there to fend for yourself."

"That's right, baby." Jenny said as she lightly ruffled Steven's hair again, earning a giggle and bright, embarrassed blush from the boy. "You know we'll help you out however we can, if we can."

Sour Cream nodded his agreement just as their waitress returned with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order.

Jenny ordered a short stack of pancakes with a side of hash browns, Sour Cream decided on an order of gravy and biscuits with sausage, and Buck requested a ham and cheese omelette with bacon and toast. The waitress looked at Steven, and the half-Gem finally said that he'd like a short stack of chocolate chip waffles with bacon.

"Also...I'm sorry for ruining 'date night', guys." Steven said after a moment; Buck, Sour Cream, and Jenny looked at eachother for a second before busting out laughing, Jenny reaching over and pulling the curly-haired boy into a one-armed hug.

"Don't even think it, Steven." Buck said, coiling an arm around Sour Cream's shoulders as the DJ leaned into the contact, laughing his quiet little laugh; Buck grinned. "Date night was our early dinner and the concert. This, right now, is just the coolest kids in all of Beach City hanging out together."

"And you're always gonna be one of 'em, baby." Jenny said, lightly booping Steven's nose in a way that reminded him of Garnet, and earning a genuine laugh from the half-Gem just as Buck extended a hand over for fist bump that Steven happily returned--both extending their fingers like an explosion when they pulled their hands back.

After their food arrived, the quartet settled into conversing on anything non-Gem-related...at least until they got back in the car and back on the road.

By the time they made it back to Beach City, Steven was curled up asleep in the passenger seat--wrapped up in Buck's jacket, warm, full, and content. Buck reached over the seat and lightly ruffled the boy's hair--being careful to not wake him up again after his little late-night adventure--as Jenny drove to the Beach House.

Once Jenny had the car parked, the trio climbed out of the car--Jenny leaning back in to unbuckle Steven's seatbelt before Buck scooped him up into his arms. Sour Cream pulled out his cellphone--using it to light the way with Jenny's as the three awake 'Cool Kids' made the trek through the white sand--Sour Cream and Jenny wrapping an arm around each other's waists as they walked next to Buck under the bright full moon, to the beach house...where several worried--and one slightly panicked beyond all reason--Gems were waiting.

If asked the next morning, all four would readily say that it had been a great night out for the 'Coolest Kids in Beach City'.


End file.
